Serenity
by Titanking666
Summary: This is a story that was asked for me to write by my good friend The Everlasting Adventurer. This is a one-shot about his OC and Rhea. This is basically the same thing as the one I wrote a while back for my friend SephShadowsxoxo. Read and let me or my friend know what you think of the story that I wrote for him. Like, dislike, somewhere in between, whatever your thoughts might be.


**Here's a one-shot, to The Everlasting Adventurer, by Titanking666.**

 _Re, The Everlasting Adventurer's OC, agricultural god of animals and plants, short blonde hair, green eyes, burly (kinda a Dwayne Johnson built), about 6'0 or so, and very physically strong._

 _Rhea, Titan goddess of female fertility, motherhood, generation, and mother of all gods, daughter of Gaia and Ouranos, played by Erica Cerra._

3rd Person POV

It all started off as a day that was about as normal as any could be. Or at least as close to that as any day could be for a god. It could be said for any god, but the one we focus on now is one named Re. Try not to get him confused with the Egyptian god Ra, Because Re is a Greek god, and he isn't a god that has anything to do with the sun. Re is the god of animals and plants. Or I guess in a simple way of saying it, he's a god of mother nature. He was well thought of by many gods. Some other gods, however, didn't share in that settlement, for they felt something drove them to recent the god. While he understood he couldn't be liked by everyone he knew, he honestly wished he could find a way to ensure being on good terms with those gods.

As for the day he was having, it was another exhausting day of having to feel the agitation of animals and plants, or rather the planet in general, suffer and be damaged by mankind. Another day to see many species be slaughter by mortals for their desire for the prophet, harming other species just because humans think of themselves as the superior species on the earth and all others are only meant to be enslaved or destroyed. Re hated it all, trees and plants being cut and torn down for property management or whatever, creatures like fish, whales, tigers, and many other species being brought down to a small number of survivors, especially with how he was hardly ever able to do anything about it all without killing someone, it was all just a stressful job he set for himself and he was all alone.

He lives on the island of Crete. It was one the only islands that weren't filled with too many people, and mostly just creatures of the wild. Which is why he prefers living there. There're very few mortals that actually don't agitate him by harming the planet, and most of them were the small handful of people that lived on the island of Crete like him. Either way, the mortal race never ceases to amaze him at how much damage mortal can do to the planet and how strongly it angers and offends him. Which is why we find him at this moment, sitting on a log and doing one of the few things that seem to help him stay as calm as he possibly can, which was playing music. A little habit he ended up unwillingly picking up from Apollo many centuries ago. The song was "Serenity" by Godsmack.

 _As I sit here and slowly close my eyes._

 _I take another deep breath._

 _And feel the wind pass through my body._

 _I'm the one in your soul._

 _Reflecting inner light._

 _Protect the ones who hold you._

 _Cradling in your inner child._

 _I need serenity._

 _In a place where I can hide._

 _I need serenity._

 _Nothing changes, days go by._

 _Where do we go when we just don't know?_

 _And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?_

 _Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?_

 _And when will we learn to control?_

 _Tragic visions slowly stole my life._

 _Tore away everything._

 _Cheating me out of my time._

 _I'm the one who loves you._

 _No matter wrong or right._

 _And every day I hold you._

 _I hold you with my inner child._

 _I need serenity._

 _In a place where I can hide._

 _I need serenity._

 _Nothing changes, days go by._

 _Where do we go when we just don't know?_

 _And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?_

 _Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?_

 _And when will we learn to control?_

 _Where do we go when we just don't know?_

 _And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?_

 _Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?_

 _And when will we learn to control?_

 _And how do we relight the flame when it's cold (I need serenity)?_

 _Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing (I need serenity)?_

 _And when will we learn to control?_

Re usually prefers to be alone and doesn't really get too much company from anybody. So he was awfully surprised when he heard the sound of someone clapping their hands. He turned around and he saw what he deemed to be, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. A woman who had green eyes like him, only a different shade of green. Re's eyes were a tropical forest green. This woman's eyes were a grassland green. She also had raven black hair that went down to right above her chest and shoulder blades, her skin looked like a luscious Canadian tan, and she smelled of the tropical environment. A smell that was simply intoxicating to a god of his nature. She was wearing a white strapless chlamydias that was pretty revealing and looked like a second layer of skin on her.

"That was beautiful." The woman applauded.

"Um, ah, . . . who are you?" Re tried sounding as normal as he could, though wasn't really having much luck.

"Ah, forgive me. I am the Titan Rhea, Titaness of female fertility, motherhood, generation, and mother of all gods." Rhea answered.

"Rhea," Re repeated.

"It's not every day I hear beautiful singing on my home island or the singing of such a well-written song," Rhea said as she began to make her way to Re.

"It's called Serenity. It was written by a mortal band called Godsmack." Re answered, feeling really warm all of a sudden.

"Definitely suits me, I must say. Do you come by here often?" Rhea asked.

"I actually live here," Re answered.

"Really? Hm, that's funny. I don't ever recall seeing you before now." Rhea said as she stood in front of Re.

"Wouldn't surprise me really. I prefer to keep a low profile. Try to avoid being near people as much as I can." Re answered, feeling the heat of his body build up.

"Well ain't that a shame, us not knowing of the other living on the same island as him/her. Perhaps we should fix that." Rhea suggested, moving even closer to Re.

"Uh, . . ." Re went, not really knowing what to think or say to that.

"Would you like to know me?" Rhea asked as she sat on Re's lap in a straddling position, which made her chlamys unable to cover her arms or legs anymore.

"Um, ah, Well, . . . I . . ." Re couldn't find his ability to talk anymore with how nervous and shocked he was.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Rhea said as she planted her lips on his.

Re was still shocked by the whole thing and was getting even more shocked than before. But he was somehow able to find himself responding to her kiss. He placed his hands on her waist, holding her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. The kiss quickly got heated up as the two eventually started throwing tongue action at each other. This was new to Re, so he pretty much was just improvising the whole time. Rhea didn't seem to care though. She even seemed to be welcoming it. As the kiss continued, they were eventually able to work themselves and each other out of their clothes until they were both naked.

"Hm!" Rhea moaned as she felt Re's forming erection rub against her starting to get wet pussy.

Rhea really liked what she was seeing. She liked the sight from head to toe. She liked Re's short blonde hair, his dark shade of green eyes, and his muscular body, which was slicked with sweat, making his skin glow ethereally. Her bright green eyes traveled southward, seeing the grand prize she wanted. She licked her lips sensually at seeing his cock.

"This for me?" Rhea asked seductively as she rubbed her netherlips with it.

Re tried to speak, but he could find the will to say anything. He wasn't even able to think of anything clearly in his head.

"Too stunned to speak, huh? That's okay, you can act instead." Rhea said as she moved to mount herself on Re, bringing him inside her and letting him penetrate her.

She needed a few moments to adjust to him since it's been a long count of years since she last had sex with her husband Kronos. With how long it's been since she's been touched by anyone, she's no longer used to sex like how she used to. But she seemed to be willing to let herself give herself into it again. She bounced happily up and down his large and hard dick. She pushed her 32A tits into his chest, loving the way her hardened nipples felt against his warm skin. He held her tenderly and lovingly in his arms, his fingers gently caressing luscious skin and groping her body. Rhea seemed to love the way he was groping her, especially when he moved his hands down to her ass. All in the meanwhile, her arms were tightening around his neck, bringing him as close as possible and their tongues still dueled in a sensual tango as moans and groans escaping their mouths.

"Rhea!" Re moaned in a lust filled voice.

She just continued to french him deeply, her desire to have him growing uncontrollably, rising to heights she never experienced before. She continued to grind against him, each movement allowed her to take him deeper and deeper inside her. He helped a little by leaving his hands on her ass, guiding her up and down on his raging cock. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her jaw and chin, to her neck and collarbone before going even lower to her bouncing boobs, taking her left nipple in his mouth and devour it whole.

"Ah! Re!" Rhea cried as she was suckled.

He moved his left had to her neglected right boob, massaging and tweaking the nipple that wasn't being devoured yet. He made sure to give both tits equal love and care. Meanwhile, Rhea just continued to dig deeper into the feeling of him coursing through her body from the man who was pushing her closer to the edge. She felt his lips trail back upwards, claiming her lips once again in a hungry kiss. She moaned throatily, her voice heavy with lust and arousal. She loved the way he was making her feel. He filled her deep and wide, everything she wanted from a lover as she rode him like a wild horse. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed like a wild animal, her hair flying wildly as she thrashed her head back and forth, her boobs bounced up and down with each thrust, she was just loving every single second of what she was doing.

"YES! YES! YES!" Rhea yelled.

Re moaned as he thrusted in her over and over again, loving the way her netherlips seemed to be working to milk him of his seed and how her walls clung to his dick and also trying desperately to milk him of his seed. The feeling of her seemed to spark something in Re. Something he didn't even know what was, but was liking the feeling, So driven by the new feeling he was feeling inside of him, he started to gently push his index finger into her ass. Rhea gasped, her bouncing and moans becoming erratic due to the anal finger fucking he was giving her. He added his middle finger, getting her to wither and tremble even more than before from the dual attack. It was too much for her that after a while, she was finally pushed over the edge.

"Re!" Rhea screamed as she came hard.

The feeling of her cum on his cock was an intoxicating feeling to him and after a few more thrust while feeling her orgasm, his own orgasm was triggered, shooting his seed deep within the woman he was, as he was sure was safe to say despite just meeting her and it was seeming like it was being done out of lust with how it was happening on a chair out in the middle of a forest of all places, making love to. After ten minutes of cumming, the two finally relaxed, but were still overwhelmed by the after-effects of sex. Re seemed to be having a hard time catching his breath. Rhea seemed tired, but also seemed that she wanted more. So she moved, moaning as she stood up and removed herself from his still formed erection. Turning around, she thrusted her ass at him.

"Want a hot piece of this ass Re?" Rhea asked him in a teasing manner but didn't really bother waiting for an answer since he was probably still too stunned to speak and all.

She moved as he helped align her with his cock, easily slipping into her ass with how his cock was still covered in both of their orgasms.

"OH CHAOS!" Rhea moaned.

Rhea never had a man inside her ass before, so being anal fucked was an entirely new experience for her. The feeling of having him inside her ass hurt as much as the mounting him earlier did. But she didn't seem to need too long to adjust as it only took her a minute to get used to his length before she was once again bouncing up and down on his cock. Re groaned from the sheer tightness of her ass which was about twice as tight as her pussy. His cock was literally being strangled and he was groaning loudly from it. She leaned backwards, resting her back against his chest as he placed his hands on her curvy hips to guide her along with his cock. Rhea breathing was very raspy and husky from the anal fuck. It hurt her, but she wanted more and wasn't going to let herself stop. She spread her legs, showing her pussy dripping with their orgasms. He moved his left hand to her soaking pussy, fingering her as he plowed into her ass. She screamed in pleasure from the second double assault, bouncing wildly even more than before, especially when he started to grope her tits roughly. Her eyes were wide and wild from all the pleasure that was coursing through her.

"YES RE, YES! WRECK ME UP!" Rhea screamed, drowning in the pleasure.

Re was just kissing her upper back, shoulders, and her neck.

"OH CHAOS! MORE RE! MAKE ME YOURS!" Rhea screamed, feeling her second orgasm coming close.

He didn't bother to try and talk anymore. He just pumped into her more and more, his balls churning and his cock twitching, signalling he was almost ready for his second orgasm as well. And after a few more thrusts, he came, filling her ass with his seed. The moment she felt this, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard, so hard she gave a massive squirt that splattered everywhere. Rhea and Re were both completely spent now. They both just sat there, trying to catch their breaths.

"That was amazing." Rhea moaned.

"I never thought I'd do something like this before," Re said.

"Well, you'd better get used to it because I'm gonna be wanting more of it from you," Rhea said as she moved his un-forming erection from her and just sat down on his lap, enjoying his company.

"You're one hell of a woman." Re complimented.

"Baby, you know it," Rhea said with a seductive smile as she then started another tongue battle with him.

Re still didn't really know how or what to make of all of this. But he did know one thing. He was now in love, and he intended to cherish every single second of it with this beautiful woman.

 **I hope you liked the one-shot I did for you The Everlasting Adventurer. Sorry I didn't have it done sooner. I tried to have it ready a few weeks ago like you wanted, but some things ended up coming up that I couldn't ignore. Either way though, I hope the one-shot was alright for you. I hope you don't mind me adding more to his story. While I had the description of your OC, I didn't have much of a background on him. Seph gave me a whole background of her OC when she wanted me to write her one-shot, so her one-shot was easier to write. Either way, I hope you're happy and I didn't disappoint you.**

 **And I hope all other readers liked it too. Stay tuned for other one-shots I update that follow the category of "Gaia's True Love", "Hera's Affair", and "Artemis' Broken Maidenhood". The next one will be one with Hestia, since, through PMs and the reviews of my recent posted one-shot, Hestia was a popular vote for the next one-shot. After Hestia, there will come (not in this order obviously) Athena, Aphrodite, Nyx, Rhea, Phoebe, Theia, Mnemosyne, Tethys, Themis, Demeter, Amphitrite, Persephone, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Khione. The last three were added to the request list from reviews of the recently posted one-shot. Hope to see you all later. And be sure to support my friend The Everlasting Adventurer, who will be following my lead in writing one-shots for Percy Jackson.**


End file.
